mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans (Families)
Clans are groups of people who form an alliance to seek protection, advice, and increase the size of their mafia family. You can come here and see who there is out there to talk to. Not to mention, if you are a clan for a home, this is a great place to start. How to add your clan Please use the template below for this page. |- |Mafia Wars Wiki | |If you need help ask Eric *For individual clan page, Use the template below: ClanInfobox To Clan Leaders/Members If your clan is not in this list, feel free to add yours. Use the template from the "How to add your clan" column to add your clan to the list. Once done, click the red link and use the ClanInfobox template for your clan page and add the details of your clans in it. If you're actively looking for clan-vs-clan wars game/looking for alliances, say so under the "Notes" section along with the best way to contact your clan. For other information of the clan, please use your individual clan page instead. To Others If you're actively looking for a clan to seek protection, advice, and increase the size of your mafia family, here's a great place to look for the right one for you. You can click on the individual clan page link to look for details of the clan. Facebook Clans } |- |{F1} | | |- |FBI | | |- |{FEDELTA} | | |- |{FIDELIS} | | |- |FIN | | |- |FIRE | | |- |F.I.S.T. | | |- |FLG۞MK | | |- |{FO1} | | |- |F.S.A | | |- |FSM | | |- |{FU} | | |- |G.A. | | |- |ĢaruÐa | | |- |~G.D~ | | |- |GLADIATOR | | |- |GLLF | | |- |GGA | |- |{GHOST} | | |- |GR | | |- |GTO | | |- |ѬGUARDIANS₩] | | |- |HEADHUNTERS | | |- |HEL | | |- |HERO | | |- |(HIT TEAM) | | |- |HLM | | |- |HLR | | |- |HONOR | | |- |HRM | | |- |IAC | | |- |[ IBG ] | | |- |ICE | | |- |{ICEBOX} {IBX} | | |- |ICS | | |- |I.C.U | | |- |=>iD<= | | |- |IDK | | |- |{I.M.} | | |- |IMC | | |- |IMFU | | |- |IMG | | |- |ITA | | |- |IV&V | | |- |JAG | | |- |{JIM} | | |- |JMG | | |- |JRP | | |- |JRZ | | |- |KASKUS | | |- |☣KB☣ | | |- |(KillerClown) | | |- |{K I R} | | |- |KMW | | |- |KoMa | | |- |KOTR | | |- |{KrAzY} | | |- |~L.☠.W~ | | |- |LCN | | |- |Legion | | |- |{-LF-} | | |- |{L.H.R} | |- | {LNL} | |- |LM | | |- |~{LMM}~ | | |- |L.O.C | | |- |LSM | | |- |Ψ L¥CAήS Ψ | | |- |{M.A.} | | |- |{мафия} | | |- |MAC | | |- |╫MAD╫ | | |- |McF | | |- |MERC | | |- |MFWA | | |- |MIA | | |- |MIG | | |- |{MLM} | | |- |M.M | | |- |{MMA} | | |- |MM_FU | | |- |MMF | | |- |"MMF" | | |- |MMWF | | |- |MSMF | | |- |MTM | | |- |MTO | | |- |=MWA= | | |- |{MWDA} | | |- |{MWDD} | | |- |{MWFF} | | |- |MWI | | |- |MWL | | |- |{MWM} | | |- |MWM | | |- |{MWML} | | |- |{MWMM} | | |- |[MWNWAR NUSANTARA | | |- |MWO | | |- |Ltd | | |- |{MWTA} | | |- |MWU | | |- |NATION | | |- |{NEM} | | |- |NF | | |- |NK77 | | |- |N.L.H. | | |- |NOR | | |- |NNP | | |- |NutHouse | | |- |NWO | | |- |NYC | | |- |{OFF} | | |- |╠OFFICER╣ ╠OFFICER╣® ╠OFFICER╣© ╠OFFICER╣£ ╠OFFICER╣β | | |- |OIMW | | |- |OLC | | |- |OMERTA | | |- |OTBKAO | | |- |{OTSS} | | |- |Outfit | | |- |Outlaws | | |- |P51 | | |- |WHACKS | | |- |P.D.S. | | |- |☠PETRONE☠ NWO ☠ | | |- |PiC | | |- |PMF | | |- |{PS} | | |- |REAPER | | |- |Devil | | |- |ASS | | |- |RTF | | |- |RUS | | |- |RX | | |- |"{(SAM)}" | | |- |S.A.M | | |- |{SAN} | | |- |SBM | | |- |SC | | |- |SCK | | |- |SDA | | |- |S.D.M.F. | | |- |SFU | | |- |~SG~ | | |- |{SHAG} | | |- |{Sicilians} | | |- |S.I.B | | |- |SIN | | |- |SKC | | |- |SOR | | |- |SMF | | |- |(SMT) | | |- |SOLLI | | |- |SotE | | |- |SPR | | |- |{SPTSNZ} | | |- |S.S.B | | |- |SRB СРБ | | |- |SWA™ | | |- |TA | | |- |{*TB*} | | |- |T.B.C.U | | |- |★TEAM★ | | |- |TEC | | |- |TF Family | | |- |TFF | | |- |(TFMG) | | |- |TGC | | |- |{TGUNS} | | |- |THC | | |- |{TLF} | | |- |™ßÐM | | |- |TMW | | |- |{*TNT*} | | |- |TNWA ~TNWA~ | | |- |TOP | | |- |TormenT | | |- |TRIAD | | |- |TrISCarO | | |- |TRR | | |- |TTD | | |- |{~TW~} | | |- |{TWS} | | |- |UBH | | |- |UBK | | |- |UG | | |- |UNMW | | |- |{USAM} | | |- |UNTOUCHABLES | | |- |UnWa | | |- |[ UWM ] | |- |VB | |- |Viking | | |- |WBTYM | | |- |{WC} | | |- |WClan | | |- |{WCE} | | |- |WHG | | |- |WHM | | |- |WISE | | |- |WODB | | |- |{WOHUG} | | |- |♠WM♠ | | |- |{WOMW} | | |- |{WPP} | | |- |ώŗąтћ | | |- |WW | | |- |WYB | | |- |{YMC} | | |- |X | | |- |xXx | | |- |{ZCF} | | |}